


Hush now, Quiet now

by bellygunnr



Series: shoot for the stars [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Tsukushi has a nightmare but Jin is there to fix it. [ Set after the Inter High.





	

A scream wrought with anguish shattered Kazama's peaceful dreams, wresting him from the slumber world and bringing him abruptly back to the waking. His eyes opened with a similar abruptness but his brain took many long moments to process the onslaught of information. Questions rose up within his mind's quarters, many without answers. _What happened? Is someone hurt? Is_ Tsukushi _hurt?_ The only certainty he could receive in spite of his confusion was that it was not he who had screamed but, rather, the only other body in the room.

Tsukushi had screamed that terrible sound.

With unbidden ferocity, Kazama responded. He was at Tsukushi's bedside in but a single leap, his initial waking fog gone.

"Tsukushi!"

The boy was curled into a ball, arms around his knees, just shaking. Sweat drenched both his pajamas and the sheets he slept on. His eyes were screwed shut, soft whimpers being his only voice.

"Tsukushi..."

Kazama carefully sat beside his tiny companion, chest aching. He gently, so gently, pulled him into his lap and cradled him. 

"Wake up, Tsukushi..."

Kazama shook his shoulder, voice a quiet murmur.

Tsukushi startled awake at the first shake, bolting upright with a short cry. He was warm, too warm, and his clothes felt very damp compared to whatever- whoever- was holding him... Wait, holding him?

"Kazama...?"

"Kazama! I... didn't wake you, did I? I'm--"

The blond shook his head, silencing him. 

"You didn't wake me up, Tsukushi. Were you having a bad dream?"

"Y- yes, I suppose I was."

The nightmare was still playing vividly in his mind's eye, riddling him with fear and shame. It was a remnant of a match already past but still, it haunted him relentlessly. Tsukushi sagged with the weight of the vision, clutching his hands to his chest.

Quietly, Kazama took his hands in his own.

"You don't have to face it alone, then. You won't have to face anything alone ever again, okay? I'm here."

"I'm here for you and with you, Tsukushi."

_Who, what, would he be if he ever abandoned the boy who became his savior?_

 


End file.
